lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Skyrimlord3/TD RP Practice
Bowen567 *barges in* oh heY YOU GUYS *8:41Superdawnfanoh k *Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat *8:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hi Scud. *8:41Superdawnfanlol nvm *8:41Skylanderlord3FIXED *8:41Bowen567 did you juST ASSUME MY GENDER *(what am I even doing lol) *8:42SuperdawnfanOMG NO@Bowen lol *8:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy ... *8:42Superdawnfan(IDK IDK IDK) @Bowen *8:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No... I didn't. *8:43Bowen567 Oh oops sorry I forgot I'm in public *8:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy •_• *8:43Skylanderlord3Oh, BTW, SDF, I'll take those three. *8:43SuperdawnfanOMG FINALLY LOl *8:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoySkylanderlord3: Sure, I'll take em'. *8:43Superdawnfanwere practicing rn and bown is very *8:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyHe already said that. *8:44Superdawnfansorry didn't receive it @Cody *8:44Skylanderlord3It never showed for me, either, LOL. *8:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyOh. *8:44Bowen567were practicing rn and bown is very *I'm very what *8:44Superdawnfanvery *very *very *very *very *very *8:44Bowen567bad *8:44Superdawnfanvery *8:44Skylanderlord3The emojis work the same, right? *8:44Superdawnfanlol *yeah mostly *8:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyI want to right now, but he's not here yet. *8:45Bowen567I'm so ooc omg *8:45Skylanderlord3Cool. *"did you juST ASSUME MY GENDER" BEST SCOTT MOMENT. *8:45Bowen567 Forgot to drink my juice today *8:45Skylanderlord3xD *8:46Bowen567 What am I even doing with my life *8:46Skylanderlord3 It's not healthy to question that. *8:46Superdawnfanyeah you are ooc @bowen lol play the scott that tried to murder bridge last season but was stupid enough to think a good place to search was an oven *8:47Bowen567 For me it is *I want to play AS Scott tho *8:47Superdawnfanlol k *then do *8:47Bowen567yay *8:47SuperdawnfanAS scott be stupid and an overwhelming punching bag I may even introduce fang for you lol *8:48Bowen567cool *and I'm just going to be really annoyimng aswell *8:48Superdawnfanlol *8:48Skylanderlord3So, are we doing ep 1 today? *8:48Bowen567no *8:48Skylanderlord3Oh, lol. *8:48Bowen567we're just practicing *8:48Superdawnfannope just practice ep 1 next week IF IF *8:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyWe're just free-roam RPing. *8:48Bowen567^ *8:48Superdawnfanryan finally speaks lol *8:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyIn other news, I very nearly got beat up today. *8:49Bowen567 So um dude, could you like get ouT MAI HOUSE *rip *8:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyI thankfully didn't, but it was a close call. *8:50Bowen567 *8:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyHowever, I did lose my lunch. *8:50Skylanderlord3 You are acting stranger than Izzy *Ouch *8:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyNot lost my lunch like throwing up. I just had to give up my lunch. *8:50Superdawnfan DID SOMEONE CALL ME?! *8:50Bowen567 Oh hi *8:50Skylanderlord3 Oh god no. *8:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hi Izzy! *8:51Bowen567 Noah I want to tell you something * BITCH STOP *8:51Skylanderlord3 That is...? *8:51Bowen567what even is this *8:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyGood question. *8:51Superdawnfan HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT *8:51Skylanderlord3 World, why do you hate me so....? *8:52Bowen567 What *8:52Skylanderlord3Random crap. @Bowen *'Random crap indeed. *8:52Superdawnfan the world doesn't hate you the aliens haven't eaten your brains and turned you into chef's minions yet Noah * which reminds me guess who set chef's ass on fire? *8:53Bowen567 why did you do that Izzy *8:53Skylanderlord3 ........You?..... *8:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Ooh, don't tell me! *8:53Superdawnfan well no the stove but I helped! *8:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Was it... Harold? *8:53Bowen567 the more yoU KNOW AND KNOWINg is HaLf ThE bAtTlE *8:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Or... No... That's not it... Maybe it was Zoey? *8:54Bowen567 Huh? *8:54Superdawnfan Izzy IZZY DID IT LINDSAY! *8:54Skylanderlord3 Why'd I have to be on the show with the basket case and ditz? *8:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I asked you not to tell me! *8:54Bowen567 *conf* What the fuck is even going on lol *Skylanderlord3Nice conf *8:55Bowen567best conf *tbch I'm basing this Scott off of me irl *8:55Superdawnfan EVERYONE CALM DOWN *8:55Skylanderlord3 *conf* Why Izzy? Why Lindsay? WHY? *8:56Superdawnfanlol *8:56Bowen567 Where's my juice? *ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Like, apple juice? *8:56SuperdawnfanOH WAIT I FORGOT TO CATCH SKY UP ON CHAR PLOTS *lol *8:56Skylanderlord3Do it in PM *8:56Bowen567 Also, where my EAL AT *8:56Superdawnfank *cody can you explain noah's to him in pm while I take tyler and max? *8:57Skylanderlord3 .....Eal?.... *Bowen567 Yes * and nO IT'S ORANGE JUICE *ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *Can't at the moment. A little bit scattered. *Plus, after a bunch of refreshing, it's lost up in the messaging, so I don't have all the deets. *Bowen567 * *conf* *is bouncing off the walls* I need mY ORANGE JUICE NoW *ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy * *conf* *peeing while reading a magazine* *Bowen567 * oraNGE JUICE *ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy * *conf* I think Scott hit his head between seasons. *Bowen567 **montage of Scott hitting his head between seasons* *ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Everyone, I have a deep, philosophical story to share. *9:01Bowen567I am having so much fun with this omg *Bowen567 * do you hAVE MY ORANGE JUICE *TBC * Category:Blog posts